Going Home
by Von-Questenberg
Summary: Haruka goes back to the U.S. to face her mother.
1. Chapter One

_This fanfic is based on the manga version of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, and takes place right after the Infinity Arc, a.k.a. Sailor Moon S. Naoko Takeuchi has written almost nothing about what happened between the point Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto take off with the newly reborn Saturn and when they return in the middle of the Dreams Arc, a.k.a. Sailor Moon Super S, a period of about six month (according to my best guess, which could be wrong). So one day, I started thinking (oh no!) about what might have happened between those points, and the story took off from there. Well, here goes!_

**Chapter One**

"How did you ever talk me into this?"

"I couldn't have talked you into if you hadn't wanted to do it in the first place, Haruka."

"That's bull and you know it. You've always been able to convince me to do things I never wanted to do."

"Really? How very interesting. Now that I possess that little piece of information, I think I'll take advantage of it fairly often."

"I've created a monster."

"Indeed, you have." Michiru moved closer to Haruka in the large hotel bed, and rested her head on Haruka's arm.

"I still don't know how you talked me into going back to see Mom."

"Now that makes no sense. If you knew I had the power to make you do anything, then why are you asking how I did it?"

"What I meant to ask you was why you have such power over me in the first place."

"Well, you know the answer to that."

"I do?"

"Because you love me."

"Ah, yes, I'd almost forgotten. That's right, I do."

"So, basically you were asking me to explain why you love me."

"Not really, but in a way. It was a rhetorical question, anyways. Words are so fickle."

"I hate it when you use clichés."

"I love it when you're coy."

A long pause ensued, alive with thoughts and unspoken words.

"I once heard someone say that the language you speak with your lover is your true language."

"My mother would be disappointed, then, Michiru."

"Why?"

"Because we are speaking Japanese."

"Your mother doesn't like you to speak Japanese?"

"Not really, no. Oh, she made sure I learned it as a child in America, but I never spoke it around her unless it was for lessons. And ever since I moved to Japan, every single letter I've received from her is written in English, and during every phone call we've spoken English."

"That's rather strange, as she is Japanese herself."

"Yeah."

"You've never spoken about your family so much before."

"You've never told me about your family, either."

"I guess turnabout is fair play."

"Now who's using clichés?"

_Well, that's chapter 1! Please review. Bye and thanks!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Well, folks, here's chapter 2, immediately after the conversation in the hotel bed shared by Haruka and Michiru (don't worry, nothing's going to happen, at least in the part of the story I'm going to write ;-) ) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Two**

Haruka couldn't get to sleep after that. She lay perfectly still, pretending, and hoping the act would soon become the truth. It didn't. Eventually, her mind wandered into the childhood she'd not talked about for years. The only part of herself she'd held back from Michiru.

Sakura Tenou, Haruka's mother, had been born and raised in Tokyo. She'd attended Tokyo University to study as a linguist after graduation, transferring to Columbia University in her junior year. At Columbia she met a man named Andrew VonQuestenberg, and married him after she graduated. Andrew decided to take Sakura's last name, as he had always hated his own unwieldy last name. A year and a half later, Haruka was born and given the name Haruka Andrea Tenou. As Haruka began to speak, Sakura made sure her daughter spoke Japanese as fluently as she spoke English.

Soon after Haruka began fourth grade, Andrew died in a car accident. Heartbroken, Sakura moved to Japan with Haruka. Every summer, though, she and Haruka would go back to the US to visit Andrew's parents.

Just before Haruka began sixth grade, Sakura was offered a job in the US. Sakura wanted this job and was willing to move, but Haruka was not. Haruka loved Tokyo, and wanted to stay; Hina and Kazuki Tenou, Sakura's mother, wanted the both of them to stay.  After countless arguments between all four of them, Sakura gave in: Haruka would stay with Sakura's parents and Sakura would move to America.

Haruka loved Hina and Kazuki Tenou, her maternal grandparents, but was slightly less enthusiastic about their apartment, located a long walk away from her school. But she lived out middle school there, throwing herself into the newly found pleasure of track to forget what she knew she had done to her mother.

Her grandparents had allowed her to move into her own apartment when she entered high school at Mugen Academy, soon after Haruka awoke as a senshi. Since then, Haruka had thrown herself into her mission as a Sailor Senshi. But now that mission was over, and now she had time for other things besides saving the world.

And what was she doing with that hard-earned time? Going to see her mother, one of the last things on Earth she wanted to do. But that wasn't because she hated her mother, but because she felt guilty for what she had done to her. Haruka knew she was the one thing that had kept her mother moving and functioning after Andrew died; because of Haruka Sakura had been able to live again. Because of that, Haruka and Sakura had been very close until the question of the move had come about. A more mature Haruka now regretted that she had allowed the move to destroy the relationship, and knew that she should try to reconstruct what she had destroyed; even still, it was difficult.

Haruka shifted, making the bed creak softly. Michiru leaned over in the bed, sensing Haruka's depression. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you earlier, when I talked about your mother."

"Don't apologize. I was being overly sensitive. I brought her up in the first place, anyway."

"I've always felt hurt you never talked about your past with me."

Silence followed.

"Please, talk to me, Haruka. Tell me why you don't want to see her." The deeply pleading tone in her voice, a sound not often heard from Michiru, hung in the air.

"We've all done certain things we aren't proud of, Michiru."

Now it was Michiru's turn for silence.

"I don't want to see Mom because… I hurt her the last time I saw her. I hurt her and I didn't seem to even care."

They stayed up for hours, Michiru listening and Haruka talking.

The next morning Haruka woke to see Michiru, already showered and dressed, repacking the suitcases. Michiru felt Haruka's eyes, and turned towards the bed. 

Haruka sat up and winked teasingly. "Those legs of yours are so smooth, and yet I never see you with a razor. Pray, do tell what your secret is."

"Haven't you noticed? When we transform we get a free, painless wax along with a nail job."

"No, I hadn't noticed. How very handy."

"Yes, very handy. I suppose the gods figure we have enough on our hands without having to worry about chipped nails and razor burn."

"How nice of them."

Haruka rose and stood right next to the most precious person in the world. Their eyes spoke as Haruka tried to vocalize her feelings.

"Thank you so much for… last night. Without that push… I couldn't have done that, and I needed to."

A knock sounded at the door. Michiru started towards it, but Haruka kept a hold on her hand. They looked at each other for a moment, and Haruka let go. A few seconds later, Setsuna stepped through the door, holding Hotaru. After they had signed into their two hotel rooms the night before, Setsuna had offered to take Hotaru and sleep in one room and leave Haruka and Michiru the other one for some "personal time," as Setsuna had stated with a twinkle in her eyes. That twinkle had become the first sign of any sort of humor Haruka had seen in Setsuna. Haruka had blushed then and blushed slightly now, partly at the memory and partly at the realization of how the previous conversation between Haruka and Michiru could be construed.

"Ready?" Setsuna's eyes twinkled again, becoming Sign of Humor #2. Haruka wondered just how long Setsuna had been standing outside the door.

"No. Haruka just got up, and I'm not quite done packing my suitcase."

"Well, you two should hurry or we'll be in danger of missing out flight. Mind if I stay?"

"No, of course not. Do you want some coffee?"

Within thirty minutes they were out of the hotel; within an hour, at the airport. An hour after that they were on the plane, taking off.

They were now on their way to Sakura-mama.

_Well, there's chapter 2! Hope you like it, and remember to review. Unless, of course, you think it totally sucks- if you do, keep your opinions to yourself! Stupid baka poodoo heads that don't like my story!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Chapter 3! Yeah! Here it goes… again. It's been a while, but here it is. Also, please read the stories of the people on my favorite author's list._

**Chapter 3**

Sakura-mama. When Haruka caught herself off guard, she still called her mother Sakura-mama. She wondered why she'd always called her mother in Japanese tradition instead of the easier and English 'Mom'. It had always been like that- Haruka following Japanese tradition, her mother preferring American tradition. Her mother's preference for American tradition had always annoyed Haruka. Japanese tradition was just as good, if not better in many respects, to American, but her mother almost never followed Japanese tradition. She taught her daughter the Japanese language and about the culture, but never followed those traditions or spoke the language out of lessons.

Haruka certainly didn't think Japanese traditions were necessarily better than American traditions; Haruka quite frankly thought some Japanese traditions quite stupid. But she also found the exact same quality in many American traditions. What bothered her was that her mother would not follow even the best and simplest Japanese traditions, like slippers in the house. This annoyance compounded every year, till it was an unspoken wall between them. The issue about moving to Japan had simply been, to use an American cliché, the straw that broke the camel's back.

Strange. When she used cliches, she found herself always using American cliches, almost never Japanese cliches, even when she spoke Japanese. She'd either simply translate the phrase into Japanese and use them just like she would use them in English or just speak them in English. The first made for some very strange sounding sentences in Japanese sometimes. That's why she rarely used clichés; she'd usually have to explain what the phrase meant, one way or the other. Michiru understood, though. Michiru spoke English as well as Haruka, though she, like Haruka, preferred to speak Japanese.

Ah, Michiru, her soul mate. Yet another cliché. Oh, well. Michiru exactly fit the phrase; she really was Haruka's soul mate, as Haruka was hers. And a potential problem, now that Haruka thought about it. Haruka cursed softly. Why hadn't Haruka seen before Michiru might be a problem? Not only was Sakura going to have to face the daughter who'd hurt her, but also that daughter's lesbian lover! Perhaps she should try to, well, ditch Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru at the hotel to go visit her mother. No. Just pretend she and Michiru were simply close friends? No. Both would require lying; that would just hurt her mother and Michiru. No, the only option was to take all three with her, and let her mother know the nature of the relationship between Michiru and her.

Yeah, that would be best. Sakura was an open-minded woman; Haruka was certain Sakura would not really mind, once she accustomed herself to the idea her daughter would not be marrying and having grandchildren. At least, not biological grandchildren. However, even in the few days Hotaru had been with Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, she had capture their hearts as if she were their own daughter. A daughter with three mothers. What a laugh. And what mothers, too. Three goddesses who'd spent countless millennia protecting the solar system from outside invaders. Of course, the daughter was hardly less remarkable- one of only two people in the entire universe who could destroy said universe with the equivalent (for them) of a snap. Yep, quite the family were they, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. Her mother would most certainly take Hotaru into her heart as if she were her grandchild.

Michiru gave Haruka a gentle shake, breaking into Haruka's reverie. "Haruka, Hotaru-chan needs a change."

Haruka gave a fake groan and rose, picking up the diaper bag. They must have reached cruising altitude while she'd been lost to the world, because the seat belt sign was off. Haruka made her way to the incredibly small bathroom and managed to change the diaper. When she came back, Setsuna was reading a book, the sheer size of which would have dropped Usagi's jaw and made Ami drool with delight, and Michiru was watching the movie that was being shown. Haruka recognized the film as a good one, and picked up her headphones and started watching.

Several hours and yet another diaper change (which Michiru took care of) later, the plane landed at the Seattle International Airport, near which Sakura lived. As they stepped out of the gate, Haruka looked for her mother. Sakura found them first.

Mother and daughter faced each other for the first time in years. Suddenly, it just didn't matter what Haruka or Sakura had done to each other or how old they were. All that mattered was that Haruka was Sakura's daughter, and it had been so long since they'd seen each other. They came together and held each other.

When they broke apart, the moment was over, and everything that had happened mattered again. Yet, it was slightly different somehow.

Haruka couldn't think about that right now, though. She turned to Michiru and Setsuna, holding Hotaru and motioned them forward. "Mom, this is Michiru Kaiou and Setsuna Meiou, close friends of mine. And the baby is Hotaru Tomoe- we've adopted her for the moment, as a favor for another friend. Michiru, Setsuna, my mom, Sakura Tenou."

"Nice to meet you all," Sakura said as cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you, too." Both girls smiled and extended their hands, Setsuna shifting Hotaru to do so.

"You ready to go, Mom?"

Sakura looked at Haruka, an unreadable look in her eyes. Her voice was half emotion, half nonchalance. "You can call me Sakura-mama… if you want to."

Haruka's eyes held an equally readable look. "Okay. You ready then, Sakura-mama?"

_A bit sappy, sure, but so what! It's my story. __Now review! ¡Y Vive la revolution de bistec!_


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey again! I'm bad- I haven't written in forever and a day- gomen! Enjoy! I had to change a few things I wrote because they applied to the anime rather than the manga. I included some angst about how lonely Uranus-tachi were because Takeuchi-sama talks about how lonely they were, and how the memory of Silver Millennium kept them going._

**Chapter Four**

Sakura-mama was blunt when she had to be.

"So, Michiru is your lover?"

Haruka blushed, less from embarrassment (she had pretty much gotten over the embarrassment long ago) as from pure shock at the question. Even still, she looked her mother in the face as she answered. "Yes, she is." Haruka could be just as blunt if she wanted to.

Her mother nodded. "I like her. I can see why you chose each other. You complement each other, definitely. Only problem I see is that you're both very stubborn and almost antisocial, in a way."

"Antisocial?" That was a very odd word to describe both Haruka and Michiru, in Haruka's opinion.

"I said 'in a way'." Sakura snorted. "Sometimes it's like you were raised without anyone else around, and you're just now getting adjusted to the idea of actually living with people."

Haruka's mind slipped into the memories of a thousand years or more spent in the edges of the solar system, with nothing but memories and loyalty to keep her company.

Yes, Sakura-mama, Haruka mused, it's sometimes like that to myself, now that I have my memories back.

Something of Haruka'a emotions must have shown across her face, because Sakura's own face darkened with worry somewhat as she reached across the table to take her daughter's hand and squeeze it. The early morning sunshine made the brightly painted kitchen look even brighter than it normally would look.

Michiru almost floated into the room at that moment. "Good morning, Sakura."

Haruka smiled slightly at the slightly uncomfortable look on Michiru's face as she addressed the older woman in what her Japanese instincts told her was incredibly rude and informal way. It had taken approximately 10.5 seconds for Michiru to call Haruka's mother Tenou-san the night before when Sakura picked them up at the airport, and approximately 1.5 seconds for the untraditional woman to turn around and insist on Michiru and Setsuna calling her Sakura.

Her mother didn't hold with what she had called "useless tradition," such as honorifics like "san" and "chan." How Haruka'a ears still rang with her mother's speech on tradition. "Tradition and innovation are exactly the same in one way- neither is necessarily better than the other is. Some people hang on to tradition like's it's their life. 'It was good enough for my father and grandfather, so it's good enough for me.' What a load of excrement! Just because some idea seemed good and appeared to work it in the past doesn't mean it will even seem to work at any point in the future. One must always chose what seems like the best path; one can't take anything for granted, because things are always changing."

Her mother's voice in the present interrupted the echoes of itself in the past. "So, where'd the baby come from? I assume it's not either of yours, for the obvious reason." Michiru blushed just a bit, realizing Sakura must know about she and Haruka. Sakura continued, "So is Hotaru Setsuna's?"

"No, Sakura-mama, Hotaru is the daughter of one of our professors we're... very close to. His wife died a short while ago, and the poor man is going through a tough time, so we offered to take her for a while."

"That is the biggest load of excrement I believe I've ever heard, Haruka."

Haruka eye's shot up at her mother, as she blushed out of shock again. The story had sounded rather pathetic to her own ears, but to have it so bluntly declared a 'load' was disconcerting.

Sakura continued, "But I won't question you about it anymore at the moment. When you're ready to tell me, you'll tell me. But I won't let you think I don't know that story is a load."

Michiru's mouth, cliché-like, hung open. Her mother had never spoken to her like that.

Haruka cleared her throat. "Umm, if you think that's a load of excrement, I don't know what you'll think when I tell you the truth."

"Don't worry. I have a gift of knowing the truth when I hear it."

"Go ahead and tell her, Haruka," the low voice of Setsuna interrupted. All eyes jumped towards her, standing in the door way. "Go ahead and tell her, Haruka," she repeated, at the incredulous look on Haruka's face and balancing Hotaru on her hip. "It will do no harm. It might even help us."

"But…"

"It's okay."

"Okay." Haruka turned towards her mother. "You have that Tokyo newspaper delivered to your house, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, you've heard of the Sailor Senshi, the 'female crime-fighting warriors'?" Haruka grinned at such a limited definition of the Senshi.

"Of course. Exactly like some manga or anime, huh?"

"Well, we're considerably more than that." Michiru huffed, jokingly.

Sakura's eyebrow had never shot higher. "We?"

"Yes, we. All of us are Sailor Senshi. I'm Sailor Uranus, Michiru is Sailor Neptune, Setsuna is Sailor Pluto, and Hotaru is… Sailor Saturn." Without her mother even asking for proof, she took out her henshin stick, nodding at the others to do so. Setsuna, business-like, handed Sakura Hotaru. A moment later, three of the most powerful Senshi ever born stood in Sakura's kitchen, as she held another one in her hands.

"Well... That explains a lot, in a way," Sakura said weakly.

"Really? How?" Haruka had not expected that response.

"I always knew there was something... different about you." Sakura's voice was gaining strength again. "You always seemed to know when trouble was about to occur. Why, I remember once, you were about, oh, five or so. I took you to the park and you were playing in the sandbox. A few yards away, there was a play castle. There was a little girl with blond pigtails, a year or so younger than you, playing on the castle. Well, the play castle had one of those poles to slide down, so the one side was missing where the pole was, and the little girl was playing on that platform. All of a sudden, you left the sandbox and climbed up into the castle, just in time to stop that little girl from falling. It was the strangest thing..." Sakura's voice trailed off. Her eyes looked into her daughter's. "I've never forgotten that, how you seemed to know that girl was going to fall. That girl had a rather unusual name I believe, now that I think about it; her mother saw what was happening just as you stopped her from falling and ran over calling her name. I'm almost certain it was Usagi- I've always wondered what made her parents name her rabbit." Sakura laughed, but the three Senshi looked at each other meaningfully. They were all thinking the same thing: it was too much of a coincidence. That little girl must have been the Usagi they knew and loved as their princess. Haruka had to have sensed the need of her princess, even at such a young age. A small part of Haruka wanted to cry; it meant so much to her, after her recent unfriendly experiences with her beloved princess, to find out that she had always cared in such a way.

Sakura stood up and handed Hotaru back to Setsuna and then stood in front of Haruka. Her voice cracked with emotion as she spoke. "I just want to tell you how proud I am of you. I know all those strange occurrences in Tokyo were stopped by the Senshi; everybody does. Everyone knows you are more than simple crime-fighting eye candy, even if that's all the video games portray you as."

Haruka stood almost transfixed. She had never really imagined this moment, telling her mother she was a Senshi. Now her mother was telling her that she, her mother, was proud of her. She wasn't sure if she would have expected such a response had she imagined the situation. The only response she had now was to embrace her mother.

_Gah! Not my best stuff, but, quite frankly, I'm unsure of where exactly to go with this now. Well, review please! _


	5. Chapter Five

_I can't believe I'm posting 2 chapters in one day! Go me! Chapter Five! Wee! This is the farthest I've ever taken a fan-fic, too! I'm so excited. I suppose now I have to work more on my other story.  Also,  I should be coming out with a **FAKE** fanfic soon, too. _

**Chapter Five**

Over the next two weeks, Haruka, Michiru, and Sakura spent a lot of time together. Michiru finally became comfortable calling Sakura by her first name. Setsuna took care of baby Hotaru uncomplainingly. Haruka was sometimes a bit embarrassed when she realized how little she and Michiru had helped with Hotaru, but Setsuna always subtly pushed them away, clearly trying to give the couple and Sakura time to become re-acquainted.

Haruka had to admit that she needed and appreciated the time with her mother. The argument of years before had more than slightly warped her opinion of her mother for so long. Haruka was shocked to realize how much she had misinterpreted her mother as selfish in so much that she was simply original in. Ever since Haruka had awakened as a Senshi her opinion of her mother had piece by piece begun to come back into focus; it's amazing how facing the destruction of the world can straighten one's priorities. Now the actual presence and actions of her mother instead of the emotion-laden memories that had been all that she had completed the process. The final piece of the healing was certainly her mother's acceptance of her relationship with Michiru. Sakura treated Michiru as a daughter, just as she treated Setsuna and Hotaru. One night they all met several of Sakura's friends for dinner at a restaurant. When the two couples, the Emmanuels and the Maxwells, arrived Sakura unabashedly introduced them. "This is my daughter Haruka, who has been attending high school in Japan, her girlfriend Michiru, her friend Setsuna, and Hotaru, the daughter of a close friend they're taking care of for a while." After a moment of discomfort, both couples gladly greeted the four girls and the rest of the evening went off without a hitch.

At the end of the second week Haruka woke up to Hotaru's cries for a diaper (she had forced Setsuna to give her Hotaru for the night, arguing that Setsuna deserved a break and Hotaru needed to be attached to her, too, since Hotaru would be living with all three girls). Haruka attempted to put a diaper meant for one-month olds on the infant, but it wouldn't fit. As Haruka stared at the infant, it hit Haruka just how much Hotaru had grown over the last month (the girls had spent two weeks in Tokyo after the battle cutting through the red tape for the adoption of Hotaru; Setsuna, as the only adult of the trio of caretakers, had been the only one who could officially adopt her.) Michiru walked into the room rubbing her eyes. "Something wrong, Haruka?"

"Michiru, the diapers don't fit."

"What? They've always fit her before." Michiru looked confusedly at the infant and the diaper. "You're right, though, they don't fit her. That's really weird."

"She should be growing, of course, but I think she's growing even more than is usual."

"You're right. Maybe she's trying to catch up to the age she was before she died." Haruka chuckled lightly at Michiru's comment, but both knew the comment was serious.

"You're almost certainly right about that. Well, nothing to do but buy the next size up of diapers tomorrow morning."

"Don't you mean later today?" commented Michiru, catching sight of the clock. Haruka looked: it read 2:42 AM.

"I suppose I do. Well, let's go back to bed." Haruka looked at Michiru. "As long as you don't try to seduce me or anything I think we'll be okay if sleep in the same bed. We haven't been in the same bed since the hotel on the way here."

"You're worried I'd try to seduce you at three o'clock in the blessed morning when we've both been woken up for diaper duty with your mother in the next room? Aren't you trusting."

"One of my better qualities."

They finished the night's rest with Hotaru between them in bed. They awoke simultaneously at seven-thirty, both struggling to catch their breath and shivering. They looked at each other.

"Did you..." Haruka began.

"... have a dream?"Michiru finished. Neither needed to answer the question.

"I saw a cold but strong light, full of hatred, headed straight towards Earth."

"Bent on revenge and conquest."

Setsuna came quietly through the door at that moment. "You two, also?"

The girls nodded. "We need to return to Tokyo."

When Sakura came out dressed for her day as a professor of linguistics, she was greeted with the sight of all four girls at the kitchen table, the older three looking thoughtful. "Good morning, Sakura-mama," Haruka greeted. Sakura gazed levelly at her daughter.

"What happened?" The girls looked at each other. Sakura sighed. "You have to return to Tokyo, don't you? To fulfill your responsibilities as a Senshi in some way."

Haruka nodded. "All three of us had the same dream last night. Something is definitely going to happen very soon, by Christmas at the latest is our guess."

"Your foretelling dreams are rather vague, aren't they?" Sakura grimaced. "Perhaps you should work a bit on narrowing down the premonitions of doom you receive, force them to give you more specifics."

"We wish we could, believe me."

"Well, the least I could do is come along to help take care of Hotaru. I guess I'll put in my papers for vacation today and be there as soon as possible with you four. Or do you think you could wait to go to Tokyo until I can go with you?"

Haruka looked at her mother. "You... want to come to Tokyo? To help us take care of Hotaru?"

"Of course. You'll need help if things get messy, won't you? What would you do with Hotaru while you're off fighting whatever creature wants to destroy Earth or steal souls or whatever it want to do this time around? You can't exactly fight with a baby attached to your side."

Haruka looked at her mother and smiled. "Thank you for the offer, but we can't accept. Hotaru is our responsibility. Besides, what if you get caught up in the fight with us and get hurt? You're safer here."

"I don't think that's likely. I trust you and I trust Sailor Moon and the others. Between the two of you, there is no way whoever is trying to do... whatever it is they're trying to do will do it."

Michiru broke in. "We thank you for your vote of confidence, but Haruka is right. It's far too dangerous to bring you in. For all we know, the Senshi may be the specific targets this time. In that case, they may come after Hotaru specifically and what would happen if none of us were around to protect you or Hotaru? We need to keep Hotaru with us for protection. Hotaru may be able to call on her Senshi powers in an emergency or she may not, we simply don't know. If she can't, there is no way you can protect her or she can protect herself or you."

"But how do you expect to take care of an infant and fight? It's impossible. I'm coming, and that's that."

Haruka sighed, but in her heart she was glad.

_Yeah! In the next chapter, I'll actually pick up with the official manga timeline, starting with the short story "Princess Kaguya's Lover" that was printed in volume 11 of the manga and was the basis for the S movie. In other words, the other Senshi will show up! Yeah!_


End file.
